


Demon Rising

by the_impatient_panda



Category: Teen Titans (Animated Series)
Genre: AU, Demon Period, F/M, Semi Post Canon, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:46:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25579048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_impatient_panda/pseuds/the_impatient_panda
Summary: In which Raven realizes her 'period' has very different consequences to a human one, and quickly goes downhill from there.WARNING: INCOMPLETE There is a fair bit fleshed out, there are also some areas that are little more than notes. The sex is all pretty mild stuff, and quite a bit of it is hardly described at all. Love or hate at your own risk.
Relationships: Garfield Logan/Raven, Robin/Starfire
Comments: 4
Kudos: 40





	Demon Rising

The three days following Raven’s 18th birthday were the worst days of her life. She woke late, the celebration she had specifically told them not to have running late as they shared the enormous container of ice cream (she was not a fan of cake) and shared memories of the last five years long into the night. Robin had arranged for the Titan’s East to take over the patrol, so they would be able to spend the time uninterrupted for once. Raven had been too pleased with them for keeping it small to protest too much, and even allowed one group picture to be taken to commemorate what everyone insisted should have been a much bigger deal than it was.

Sliding out of bed, the shortest titan had immediately noticed the odd prickling along her skin. It was as though the very sensation of the sheet against her skin had been magnified to near pain. changing from her pajamas to her uniform left her gasping for air. Perplexed and more than a little concerned, the half-demon debated asking Cyborg if he would have time to give her a quick check-up when she took a step...and bit back a moan as her suit rubbed against a suddenly tenderized spot between her legs. 

Flushing hotly, Raven froze in mortification, especially when she realized it didn’t matter  _ what _ she did, wearing her uniform meant it was going to rub...and it she wanted it to rub too. Or her body did as the distant warm beneath her belly button began to grow. It only took a moment of consideration for the young woman to make her decision. Quickly she phased out of the tight garment, swapping it for a pair of loose sweatpants and an old t-shirt before taking a moment to try and calm her rising panic. She briefly considered removing her undergarments as well, even that slight restriction was adding to her...discomfort. But she refused to walk about of the room without a bra on, the boys (as she still thought of them, all three had ceased to be boys some time ago) would be able to tell and hard-pressed not to look.

That single thought, her teammates, looking at her, brought with it a tingling flush that Raven firmly squashed as hard as she could as she resolutely opened the door and strode out. She needed food and something to drink (preferably tea), and hopefully meeting these basic needs would help...satisfy others.

In the common room Robin threw her a quizzical look but said nothing. She almost never appeared so slovenly, if she wasn’t in her uniform she was usually still neatly dressed. Changling glanced up from the couch, giving her a grin before turning back to his game. She didn’t notice when his shoulders stiffened abruptly as she walked by, the young man taking a slow, deep breath before letting it out shakily. Wordlessly he rose, leaving the common room and nearly walking into Starfire as he escaped down the hall.

“Everything alright?” Robin asked as he put aside his laptop and watched her pull out the bread for toast and began to boil water for her tea. “You look worried about something.”

“Just tired,” Raven replied shortly, keeping her head down when she felt her cheeks flush again involuntarily. Deciding venturing out had been a terrible idea (she felt  _ soaked _ in a way she had never experienced before, and if what she felt was halfway right it wouldn’t be long before it looked like she was losing control of her bladder) the half-demon grabbed a tray and began to stack her food on it. “And I need to meditate,” she added when Robin looked less than satisfied by her answer. “It will help.”  _ I hope _ .

“Friend Raven, a most glorious morning to you today!” Starfire said as she floated over with a brilliant smile. “We did not expect you to do the sleeping in so long today. Are you feeling alright?”

“Fine,” Raven said as she brushed past her friend with a faint smile. The smile disappeared as their arms touch, and Raven barely held in the moan that threatened to burst forth at bay. It was  _ Starfire _ ! Her  _ friend _ ! How could her body  _ possibly _ react like this... Unthinking she created a portal and stepped through it, ending up back in her room with the door blessedly closed behind her and hiding her shame within.

“This cannot be happening,” she grumbled as she quickly ate her toast and got to work perusing her bookshelf. As it was, asking Cyborg for help was going to be out of the question. If she could barely stand to talk to Robin or brush against Starfire without feeling like she was going to have an orgasm from that simple contact, then she certainly wasn’t going to subject herself to any medical examination which would only be worse.

_ Meditation,  _ she decided when nothing on her shelf looked interesting enough to distract her.  _ Like I told the others, meditation will help. _ Quickly she settled herself into the position, centering her focus and keeping her eyes closed as she tried to empty her mind of everything but her three words of choice. 

Azarath. Metrion. Zinthos.

Azarath. Metrion. Zinthos.

Azarath. Metrion. Zinthos.

-090-

Changling stood in the shower, trying very hard to think of anything but that smell, letting the cold water cascade over his naked body until he was shivering and soaked and no longer as stiff as a pole. 

He wondered, for a very short moment, what could possibly have set his animal instincts off so bad, before shoving that  _ smell _ (the intoxicating perfume that had driven every nerve in his body crazy with sudden anticipation) away and toweling himself off roughly. Whatever it was, it was gone, and he was going to stay the hell away from it until he was sure of that. Heading back to his room, the green young man pulled out a stack of favorite comics, a bottle of soda from the stash in a drawer and a bag of chips from another. It was good to spend a day doing nothing now and then, and nothing was exactly what he planned to do.

When he emerged for dinner, he found Cyborg setting the table as Starfire and Robin prepared pasta and salad together. It was quick and easy and wouldn’t be totally nasty reheated later if something interrupted their meal halfway through. Only preparing food that tasted good reheated had become an early lesson they had all learned by heart.

“Friend Robin,” Starfire said as she hovered anxiously by the table. “Raven has not emerged from her room yet...should one of us not go and fetch her?”

“Raven said she was tired earlier,” Robin replied after a moment of thought. “And that she needed to meditate. Yesterday probably wore her out physically and mentally so...no, let’s let her rest. If something were wrong she’d tell us, and she knows where to get food if she’s hungry later.”

“Very well.”

Changling gave it no thought as he sat to eat, his stomach having missed lunch even with the chips and cookies he’d consumed in his room. He had helped Cyborg clean up afterwards, and then there was racing before Starfire announced she was tired and Robin followed a moment later.

“You know they’re sleeping together, right?” Cyborg said as he leaned towards his best buddy with a wink. “They try to be sneaky about it, but I’ve heard them a night creeping back and forth down the hall...”

“We all knew it was bound to happen anyways,” Changling mumbled as he tried to concentrate on the game. “Especially after that time we walked in on them on the couch...”

“You have to admit Robin’s face was priceless,” his companion laughed as he remembered it himself. “He blushed for a like a week straight. And he almost couldn’t bring himself to touch Starfire when we were around for like a month. Yes! First place for me!”

“Yeah, well, I’m not sure I’d want to get caught with my hands up Starfire’s shirt either,” the green man said as he tossed his controller aside with a frown. “I’m going to sleep. See you in the morning.”

“You too.”

Changling wasn’t paying much attention as he sauntered down the hall, humming idly to himself as he wondered if they’d have another rest day before things picked up again. It was impossible to say how long the down-times lasted. Sometimes it would be a week or more before they were called....and sometimes it was three weeks straight of being called twice or more a day. He was debating the merits of seeing if Cyborg wanted to take a trip into the city the next day for some shopping when it hit his nose again.

The sheer force of it rooted him to the spot, his pupils dilating as his pants were suddenly too tight and his mouth dry as though all the moisture had been sucked from the air. Slowly he turned, facing the door he’d stopped beside, and took one more deep breath. 

_ Raven? _

It was unmistakable this time, the light clean smell he associated with her was clearly mixed with this...musk.  _ Perfume _ , his mind corrected him quietly.  _ A delicious, enticing, stimulating- _

Taking a step away from that closed door was sheer agony. The second step only slightly easier than the first. The third sheer agony again as the AC kicked in and the fan blew a fresh wave of it against him. Bolting, he sprinted for his room and locked himself inside, scrubbing at his face as though that would somehow help the smell go away and groaning when he realized it was taking most of his willpower not to go back, open her door and  _ bury _ himself in that wonderful  _ smell _ ...

His window was open before he could fully complete that thought, an eagle soaring away before transforming into a dolphin and diving into the bay below. It was early spring, and he could feel the shock of the cold water even through the animal’s natural insulation. If this wasn’t enough to keep his mind firmly out of Raven’s room (where it had no business being ever, at all) then it was a battle he’d already lost.

-090-

Raven came out of her trance just a little before midnight, sweat-slicked palms trying fruitlessly to wipe the stinging drops out of her eyes as she stifled another moan from that simple friction. It had not worked, the meditation, and indeed if anything her desire was greater than before. She was tired, so tired from struggling against herself in a way she hadn’t...ever. Even when her fractured emotions had been at war it had never been this bad, this strong, this persistent.

Panting she lay on her bed carefully, almost dying of shame at the way her skin reacted to the cool touch of her soft sheets. She would not, she would not, she would not, she would not...

Almost unknowingly her hand stole between her legs, the sob of relief stifled in her pillow as she touched her most secret place. The second stroke was easier, the third faster with more pressure. By the fourth she had mercifully peaked, her muscles quaking inside as she bit her pillow and felt her throat constrict with her held-in cry. The desperation melted away as the orgasm faded, and her eyes closed as her body gave way to exhaustion. Sticky fingers were withdrawn from underneath her clothes, and with a shudder she smelled the result of her body’s release.

_ Shower _ , she thought as her eyes closed.  _ I need to shower.... _

But she was already asleep.

-090-

Robin was surprised he wasn’t the first one up the next morning, finding Raven at the kitchen table eating eggs and toast and using the community laptop. 

“You’re out early,” he commented as he pushed the button to start the coffee maker and pulled out a pan to fry some bacon. “Feeling better?”

The start she gave at his voice was the first surprise, the long and silent stare she gave him afterwards the second. When she looked down abruptly with a flushed face he frowned.

“Raven?”

“I’m fine,” she replied, fingers tapping rapidly on the keyboard in front of her. “Just...surprised. I did not realized anyone else was up yet.”

“Do you need help with anything?” he asked when she scowled at the screen and took a distracted sip of her tea. Raven rarely interacted with anything that might be considered modern technology besides her personal communicator, the Titan leader was actually impressed as her fingers flew over the keys again though whatever it was she was trying to accomplish was clearly not going well.

“No.” The reply was short and final. When she caught his worried glance, she sat back slowly and added, “It is research. For something...personal. It is not a problem, per say, merely a puzzle I would like solved. If I need...assistance, I will ask for it.”

When he held her gaze for a moment and the dark empath didn’t look away Robin nodded slowly. “Ok,” he said as he pulled eggs and cheese from the refrigerator. Hurriedly Raven exited out of whatever it was she had been looking at and closed the laptop decidedly. 

“We have training at 10,” Robin reminded her as she headed for the door to the hall.

“I will be there,” she replied, giving him a distracted smile. In the hallway she met Changling, who halted the moment he saw her with an odd look on his face.

“Excuse me,” she said as he brushed past him, clearly heading for the elevator at the end and giving him a brief wave.

Changling took a deep breath as she went by, sorting through the smells on instinct. Tea. Eggs. Bread and butter. Robin. Coffee. The cleaner they used in the kitchen. And...Raven. Just Raven, and nothing more. He turned, mouth opening to ask her about the day before...and quickly snapped it shut before his brain could blurt the first thing that came to mind.

_ Hey Raven, I noticed you smelling like a bitch in heat yesterday, and I was totally into it. What happened? Yeah, that’s a good way to get thrown out the side of the T-Tower. _ Not that she hadn’t before, but thus far it had always been out an already open window, not through metal walls and perhaps some wires and support beams for good measure. 

A whisper of the scent from the day before tickled his nose, fainter than a memory, and he turned back towards the mainroom quickly. Whatever was going on with Raven, she would not want him getting involved not matter how much he might want to involve himself.

-090-

Raven knocked politely on Cyborg’s door, stepping through when it opened and her foster-brother looked up from where he had one of his legs in several pieces on table.

“Recalibrating the joints,” he said at her quizzical look. “Did you need something?”

“Can I use your network?”

He looked up in surprise. His personal computer network was connected not only to the internet but the JLA and other league’s databanks of accumulated information on anything and everything related to heroes and other metas. Raven had accessed it a few times in the past, for personal quests of specific knowledge, but she had usually already asked him for help in searching for whatever it was she sought.

“Is everything alright?” he replied slowly.

“Yes,” she replied after a slight pause. “It is...something personal. I need to access Dr. Strange’s files. He has accumulated a vast store of knowledge on demons, I hoping I can find the key to my answer there.”

Cyborg frowned, setting his tools aside slowly. “That doesn’t sound good, Rae.”

“It is not anything dangerous,” she replied, looking away as her hands toyed with the edge of her cloak. “Just personal...and a little embarrassing. Please, Vic...”

The half-metal man sighed as she pulled out her trump card and pointed to the console at the far end.

“Password?” she asked as she pushed the button to boot it up.

“Um...” Cyborg leaned over her shoulder a moment, typing quickly but not quick enough.

“Jinxishot? Seriously?”

“Well...she is.”

“Does she know?”

“Know what?”

“That you think she’s hot?”

“I think it’s none of your business, because it’s personal.”

“Fair enough.” Angling the screen for privacy, Raven began her search as her friend went back to his work on the table. 

She had woken that morning tired and uncomfortably sticky down below but normal other than that. Showering and dressing had not presented the agonizing pleasure from the day before, and seeing Robin had been merely surprising as she had not expected company. She hadn’t missed Gar’s strange look in the hall, but at least that she could explain away with her own odd behavior the day before. She would make sure she hadn’t inadvertently ignored him in her attempt to escape the presence of the others, to be honest most of her one foray into the common room was a haze of desire and desperation that she prefered not to contemplate, and perhaps provide a peace offering of baking cookies if she had been more rude than she thought. They were on close enough terms as of late that she didn’t want anything festering between them simply because she had had the most unusual of days.

The hour of searching brought nothing to light, and Raven switched it off as she left with her friend for a couple of hours training. In the middle of drills the alarm went off, and out they went after Mad Mod who had broken out of jail, again. Bagging and tagging him would have been easy...if he hadn’t brought Plasmus and Johnny Rocket along as ‘Side Acts’. By the time the team had returned to the tower the previous day’s abnormality and panic was quickly receding in Raven’s memory. By the time they had eaten dinner, she had almost convinced herself it had not been as bad as she had previously thought. Embarrassing? Oh yes. More than a bit shameful that she had such poor self control? Most definitely. But it was done and over, hopefully never to return again.

By the end of the week Raven had shoved it off as an anomaly, and three weeks after that she had not thought about it in so long that as she set off on a solo night patrol it was the farthest thing from her mind. They had a rumor of a meta-run drug trafficking scheme coming through their city, and Robin was determined it would stop now. Shipments were moved at night, and though they had some hints here or there of times and places, nothing solid enough to attempt a sting with the JCPD.

Raven’s job tonight was to watch. To be silent and observe anything out of the ordinary. Her territory was towards the docks, Starfire’s towards the downtown. Tomorrow night it would be Robin and Cyborg, the night after Beastboy and her. The rotation meant every other time on night patrol they would have two nights to recover from the strain, but left the majority of the team fully rested to handle anything that cropped up during the day.

It was nearly midnight when it began. The faintest of stirrings in her nether regions, making her more feel like she had to pee before she realized she was somewhat aroused. Putting it out of her mind, she continued the patrol. Around dawn she returned to the Tower, stopping long enough in the mainroom to leave short report of her night’s findings before heading to the bathroom for a shower. Her uniform felt strangely tight as she removed it, but she thought little of it as she turned on the water and stepped under its wonderfully hot spray. 

The feel of each firm jet was glorious, and she gave a small gasp as she turned to face into it with a shiver of pleasure. The water thrummed against her chest, teasing her suddenly very erect nipples and a step back when it became too much only brought the attention to a very sensitive spot between her legs instead. Moaning aloud, Raven slowly gyrated her hips to let her feet the spray everywhere...

With a jerk the demon froze, eyes wide as the realization of what was happening hit her hard enough to almost dampen the growing fire below her belly.

“No no no no no no no....”

“Friend Raven?”

The half-demon barely smothered the half-strangled yelp, calling back after a moment. “Yes, Starfire?”

“Is everything alright? I thought I heard something...”

“It is fine,” Raven replied, hurried grabbing a towel and biting her tongue as even the sensation of drying her skin was almost too much to bear. 

“Ok, I am going to rest, then. Have a glorious sleep, friend Raven!”

“You too, Star.”

Raven looked at her uniform and shuddered at the thought of putting the restricting spandex back on. Instead she wrapped the towel around herself nakedness and stepped directly from the bathroom into her own bedroom. Checking to be sure the door was locked, the young woman slid directly into her bed, already battling feelings of mortification as she felt her body fight sleep with its need for release, for that delicious tightness inside that meant her body had reached a before unknown height of pleasure and satiation. The need for rest won out over embarrassment, and again her fingers dipped between her legs, drawing forth her wetness as she began a slow circle around the small bundle of nerves she had found and buried her head in her pillows to keep herself from hearing her own needy whimpers of pleasure. Her room was sound proofed, but she hated each whine and moan with an intensity that was almost enough to cut through the pleasure. Almost.

A few minutes later she came, the peak easily achieved and sleep blissfully coming in its wake. Hazily she wondered if it would perhaps be wise to invest in some...help, should she find it necessary to give in to her needs again. It seemed just one ‘peak’ was enough to make everything else return to normal, and that wasn’t that great a burden when one considered how easily she reached them....

The rest of that thought was lost in slumber.

-090-

Changling had decided to swim before breakfast, coming from the pool to the shower that would be open with everyone else in the kitchen or asleep from night patrol. Stretching his warmed up muscles, the animal man froze mid step when a faint whisper of a scent caught his attention.

_ No.... _

It was a good thing the bathroom was empty, for he barged in without knocking, scooping up the discarded uniform on the floor and bringing it to his face as he inhaled the intoxicating, delicous, smooth as silk-

The realization that he had his nose buried in the crotch of Raven’s uniform was the only thing that brought the young man back to himself.  _ Drop it,  _ he told himself when his hand stubbornly refused to let the article of clothing go.  _ Drop it...! _

With the greatest reluctance he managed to pry each finger free, letting the black garment disappear down the laundry chute and turning the shower on as cold as it would go. He wasn’t sure if it had been half frozen that it would be cold enough to quell his very immediate reaction. Unfortunately his predictions proved to be correct, and he switched it to warmer water and grabbed a bottle of soap from the shelf with a sigh of annoyance. It wasn’t that he never ‘helped himself out’ from time to time, but more that he could usually keep himself under control enough that he only bothered late at night when his vivid dreams would wake him with a hard on so stiff he thought he might tear his pants. 

Spreading his legs, the young man reached for his thick member and pumped it slowly, a small part of his mind cursing Robin for having a girlfriend. It wasn’t fair, his little guy needed some loving from time to time too!

Shoving that aside, Gar focused on a blurred face, warm tits pressed in face and a hot, wet pussy.... Later he wouldn’t admit to himself that what had sent him over the edge was that  _ smell _ . Raven had been here before him, and even with the strong soap in his nose and the water washing everything away just enough of that tantalizing, exhilarating scent was left that has he took a deep breath it fogged his mind. The young man bit back a yell, breathing heavily as a shudder helped clear the rest of the need from his body and he began to rinse the white aftermath away from the shower wall. 

In the hallway he was met by Robin and Cyborg, discussing something between them as they approached.

“One of our targets has been sighted downtown,” Robin said as they neared. “Someone needs to follow the lead, so-”

“I’ll go,” Gar volunteered quickly. “Which one?”

“The meta who can melt metal with his hands. Are you sure?”

“Yeah, I’m a little restless, it’ll be good for me to get out. And if I get the scent, I’ll be able to track him anywhere else.”

“Good point. Keep us updated with your com, I’ll send you the coordinates of his last known position.”

“Gotcha.”

Changling was in the elevator before he could consider stopping at Raven’s door, and out of the Tower before his body could convince his mind to turn back. He would just avoid her for the day, and it would be better tomorrow.

Right?

-090-

Raven woke twice in the utter darkness of her room, her aching nethers telling her the reason even before she had been pulled completely from the realms of sleep. The first waking she tried to ignore, pretending she was still asleep despite the obvious fact that she wasn’t. Thirty minutes of agonizing tossing and turning was enough to convince her she would have to satisfy herself again if she wanted any rest at all, and quickly she got to work. It took longer this time, her strokes faster and harder as she curled in on herself and tried to pretend it was happening to someone else. But when she peaked it was just as before, the tension draining away and her body quickly giving in to the exhaustion like before. 

The second time Raven didn’t bother trying to pretend anything. The sticky remains of her last two peaks repulsed her, but her need won over as before. Seeking to end her need and misery as quickly as possible she turned on her stomach this time, shoving a pillow between her legs and rubbing herself against it wantonly. The gyrations of her hips seemed to fuel the warmth between her legs, and when the end came she was dismayed to find she had so thoroughly soaked her pillow that washing the cover alone would not be enough to rid it of the odor of her sex. 

The discovery afterwards that she was awake, and no longer feeling any sort of need besides a lingering afterglow Raven debated what to do next. Showering again was definitely a top priority, as was sending her sheets for laundering. 

She had had a thought before, as to what this might be, and had rejected it out of sheer ridiculousness. She could not be coming ‘into heat’. She was not an animal, and hardly a demon. Yes, she shared several characteristics with her father. That was something she could not deny. But, she was human too. Humans didn’t come ‘into heat’ did they? Sexual desire derived from...from....

Considering that point, she realized she wasn’t actually sure. 

Her list solidified. Shower, clean sheets, food, tea and then research. And after that...

After that, she mused dourly, she should begin looking into alternative solutions to her problem. It would take a few more...repetitions to be certain (assuming it didn’t just go away on its own), but while math wasn’t her strong suit she was fairly sure the amount needed to satisfy her ‘need’ was escalating. And she didn’t wish to be caught unprepared if her fingers or a pillow ever became insufficient to her need. 

Oh, it was going to be a long day...

-090-

Beastboy loaded up his laundry basket that morning, figuring a day spent cleaning out a few of his mounds of dirty clothes would be as good a reason as any to avoid Raven and  _ the scent. _ He hadn’t slept yet after tailing his target all night, but sleep seemed dangerous and he didn’t want to compound his already wandering thoughts with a wet dream. She was his friend, not a piece of meat on display for his pleasure, and so she deserved his respect. 

Someone had beat him to the punch, though, and he saw the two other baskets lined up as he exited the elevator. Apparently, everyone needed to do their washing today. Walking over to drop his basket into the line, he paused as a whiff of something magic and wonderful tickled his nose.

_ Oh no _ ....

He didn’t think. Thinking was too much work when need and want became interchangeable. He came to himself a few minutes later, panting slightly and wrapped in sheets that weren’t his but were saturated with that  _ wonderful, mesmerizing _ -

**Oh shit.**

His pants were...no. No he had not. No he had  _ not _ just...

Frantically the young hero surged to his feet, throwing the sheets back into the appropriate basket and sprinting for the stairs. 

It was rare that he was thankful his animal selves didn’t show his uniform. Today, he was grateful beyond measure. Changing into a leopard, he loped up the stairs two and three at a time before jogging down the hall to his room. He met Robin on the way, and while the Boy Wonder gave him an odd look, that was all. 

Safely behind his own locked door, he stripped off his soiled uniform and grabbed a towel to wipe away the mess. How many times had he come in his pants?! It couldn’t have been just once, could it? 

Oh, this was getting dangerous. Really dangerous. And he still didn’t know what to say to Raven. And he obviously couldn’t ask anyone else, because....because. Because he wanted to live. And have all his limbs intact. And not be labeled a pervert by everyone he knew and cared about.

This was still really, really bad. And he had no idea what to do about it.

-090-

It was like putting together a puzzle with no idea what the picture was, or where the edges or corners were. 

Difficult. Time-consuming. Infuriating. But...not impossible.

Or at least that was what she kept reminding herself. 

After three weeks, she had some...facts. Or at least they were facts about humans and demons. How they applied to her was still in question.

The cycle of reproduction for demons was...complicated, to say the least. Not to mention the gymnastics required to produce someone like her. Which is why the ‘monthly’ aspect of this trial seemed...ridiculous. There had been no help in her father’s lineage, because of course she was the only female. And while she could search among the practices of the ‘female’ demons (because putting gender to an incarnate of evil was a bit difficult at times) what may apply to her and what may not was nearly impossible to say. Only time would tell, and she didn’t want to wait. Discovering that she was pregnant by horns sprouting from her jaw or that a truly satiating experience would turn her skin a brilliant red for a few hours was not something she wanted to find out after the fact.

There had been a few bits of good news. That some demons were not able to satisfy their needs without the intervention of another obviously did not apply to her. From the little information available, she assumed that it was a condition that would apply from the first. She had successfully jumped this hurdle twice without anyone else’s help, which spoke of her continued ability to do so in the future. It was a small victory, but one she would gladly take.

The other good news came from her human side. Human females experienced a ‘period’ every four weeks or so, a painful and messy procedure by which the old egg was pushed from the body and a new one began its course. She had never experienced the like, and had always assumed it would either come later in life as demons matured more slowly than humans or that she would bypass it altogether as many hybrids were born sterile. Her best guess now was that this was, in fact, her ‘period’. Which, while embarrassing and difficult and frustrating only lasted a day and didn’t include copious amounts of blood or pain. She supposed that in the balance of things, she did not in fact have the worst of it no matter what it felt like. 

Which now left just trying to make the best of it. 

The internet, as always, proved to be full of just as much help as hinderderance. A few purchases to be shipped in discreet boxes were made, and several pages of literature on how to satisfy one’s needs consumed. 

*With a basic bullet vibrator and some lube she’s able to keep things at ‘status quo’ for a few months. It ends up becoming an all-day event which leaves her pretty much useless to the team. The first two times no one else notices (except Changeling) and the third time he runs interference for he when he realizes Robin suspects something. It isn’t until the fourth time that she realizes Beast boy knows something is up in the way he obviously derails Robin and tells her to ‘go on, its fine.’ 

She waits until after a few days to confront him, when they’re alone in the Tower.

“Changeling, we need to talk.”

“What about?” Trying to be casual, to all outside appearances totally focused on his video game. She can feel a spike of guilt from him though. Guilt? What does he have to be guilty about?

“About...how you knew I needed Robin off my back a few days ago.”

“You...looked like you needed help.” Shrugging, still focused on the game.

“Why do you bother lying when you know I’ll know its not true?”

“Because sometimes you pretend it is so one or both of us can avoid a conversation we don’t want to have.”

“Do you want to avoid this conversation?” Voice quiet.

Changeling hesitated, then paused his game and sighed. “Look, I’m about as subtle as a bull in a china shop, and when I try to step around things I usually just trip myself up so...here it is. I know what’s going on. I can...smell it. I can probably name the first time it happened, too, because I promise you its a day I’ll never forget.”

“...oh.” A rustle of cloth. “I’m...sorry.”

“What are you sorry for?”

“That...you can smell it.” Clearing her throat awkwardly. “I know your nose is really sensitive, and that certain smells really bother you so...”

“It’s not a bad smell.” Quickly, voice a bit high.

“No, no, its uh-”  _ It filled his nose, and warmed his body as blood began to flow. There was a need, a need that was now his as well. A need that filled his chest and made his breath grow short as- _

A squeak behind him jolted him out of his thoughts, and he turned to find a scarlet-skinned Raven staring at him with mouth agape and eyes wide. 

“ _ Oh shit! _ ” Changeling started to stand, then realized he couldn’t without making an even bigger ass of himself. “I’m sorry,” he babbled, his words pouring out nervously as he tried to explain and feared he never could. “I am so, so sorry. I just, I remembered the smell, and its kinda hard not to let it take over because it just sort of hijacks my brains and the next the thing I know I’m, uh, reacting to it which is fine but I really can’t control it so I’m sorry, I am really, really sorry but-”

“Why are you apologizing?”

“Because...because I feel like its making me think of you as an object, not a person, and you’re my friend so...”

“Wonderful. Not only is it making my life miserable, its making your life miserable too.”

“N-no! That’s...that’s not what I said.”

“Well, it is what I’m saying!”

“How does it make you miserable?”

“Because I can’t control it!” Yelled. Still flushed in the face. Changeling has always found her really really pretty when she’s angry. It is not helping him get rid of his boner at all. 

“So, you do actually  _ want  _ to...” The words are out before he’s considered their wisdom. 

“Yes. I mean, I have before felt...physical attraction towards others.” Still flushed, crossing her arms uncomfortably over her chest. “It’s that I can’t choose the time and place that’s so frustrating. That my body simply decides on its own that ‘this is what we’re doing today’, and I’m practically help prisoner by it...”

“So its all a control thing. The reason you hate it.”

“...mostly, yes.” Looking away. “Though I’m also not a fan of the fact that I can’t tell anyone. I’ve been lucky so far, but eventually there’s going to be a time the team needs me and I just  _ can’t be there _ .”

“Oh, there’s a really easy way around that.”

“You’re kidding.”

“Trust me, any male raised on this planet has had to deal with a woman on her period. Just tell the others you have a ‘demon period’, and it lasts for a day, and the guys at least won’t go within twenty feet of your room if they can help it. Starfire, of course, will want to be supportive but...I’m sure you can find a reason why she can’t help you out this time.” Clearing his throat. “Unless, of course, you want her help...?”

She glares at him. “Other than the last bit which I will ignore for your own sake,” she grumbled, rolling her eyes. “That was actually very good advice.”

“Hey, I’m always here to help.” Grinning. “Even during your demon period.” Seeing her quirked eyebrow. “By which I mean if you need food or tea or anything else you just pop me a note through one of your handy dimensional portals and I’ll leave it outside your door when its ready, no questions asked.”

“...I might take you up on that some time.”

“Anything for a friend.”

“And I’m still sorry, about....” She blushes again.

“It’s...fine. As long as you don’t get mad about the...thing that happens to me because of the thing that happens to you that neither of us can control, its fine.”

“Ok.” Deep breath. “Thanks.”

“You’re welcome.” 

They’re both smiling, and gazes linger for a little too long. 

“I think I’m going to meditate...”

“Yeah, I need to get back to my game...”

At dinner that night with the group.

“I need to tell everyone something.” The chatter goes quiet. Changeling schools his features to interested stillness. “My...demonic heritage has manifested in a new way. It involves the new moon, and while it is active I will be unavailable. It is not dangerous to myself or others, but it will require seclusion during that time for personal reasons.”

“O...k.” Robin looked a bit confused. “You’re certain its not dangerous?”

“I am.”

“I hope you won’t mind if I insist on a second opinion on that.”

Raven sighed and met Changeling’s gaze. Then nodded.

“Huh?”

“Is it dangerous Changeling?” Pointed.

“Oh! Oh. No. Not dangerous.” Flushing a bit. “Sorry, you caught me off-guard.”

“He knows?” Robin, turning to Changeling. “You know?”

“By accident,” Changeling said quickly, turning redder still. “I sort of accidentally stumbled into it before she figured out what was going on. But its not dangerous, I swear. She’s fine. Its just a thing that happens when there is no moon, and then its done until the next one. Promise.”

“...ok, then. That’s good enough for me.”

“Is there anything we can do to assist in your time of need?” Starfire.

“No,” Raven, quickly. “Nothing. Just...leave me in peace to get through it.”

“But if there was something you needed-”

“I’ll ask for help if I need it. Promise.” Quickly said.

“Then I am satisfied as well. Cyborg? Changeling?”

“I’m good,” Changeling said, burying himself back in his meal.

“Me too,” Cyborg added with a grin. “I trust Raven to know her stuff. And to know how to reach us if she needs us.”

-090-

“Changeling,” Robin said as he caught the green-skinned young man alone in the common room that night.

“No, we’re not talking about it Robin. I promised Raven.”

“Raven doesn’t usually keep secrets, not any more,” Boy Wonder argued, sitting next to his friend with a frown. “Not when all of them have nearly destroyed the team. So forgive me for being a little nervous about this one.”

Changeling paused his game, turned towards Robin, and leaned in close. “You tell anyone, we’re both dead men. You understand that?”

“My lips are sealed.”

“....it’s her period. Only its twisted because she’s part demon. I only found out because of the smell that comes with it, which my extremely sensitive nose picked up.”

Robin’s mouth falls open. “...oh, I wish I’d never asked.”

“You can’t tell a soul.”

“I won’t, I swear.” Shuddering. “Excuse me while I try to find something to scrub my brain clean of the thought of a ‘demon period’.”

“Good luck with that. I tried twelve hours of Mighty Monkeys with marginal success.”

“Ha. Thanks.”

Robin met Starfire back in her room.

“Demon period?”

“That is what friend Raven said as well.” Shudders. “It sounds most unpleasant.”

“There are days I’m very glad Tamaranian’s don’t have periods, Starfire.” Starfire doesn’t reply. “Tamaranian’s don’t have periods, right?”

“Not in the way that human females do, no.” Carefully said.

“But...they have something else?”

“...in a way, yes.”

“Oh boy.”

-090-

This arrangement works for a few months. Changeling usually gets a request of some kind during Raven’s seclusion, and that’s it. She comes to terms with managing her ‘want’, and he comes to terms with accepting that the smell isn’t going away but that she probably wouldn’t kill him for indulging in a little ‘self-care’ at the same time he does.

Then Raven gets hurt. 

Its on the eve of the new moon, and the result is her right ankle and wrist are broken and her right shoulder wrenched, so she can’t walk without help and her right hand is useless. Changeling is the one to take her out of the medbay in the late afternoon. Does he carry her or use a wheelchair? Carry her, and she makes a portal to take them straight to her room. 

“What do you need?” he asked as the first faint hints of the mind-ravaging scent began to appear. “Just tell me where it is and where you want it.”

It only takes a few seconds of thought for Raven to put it together. Its going to start soon, and her main arm is out of commission and she can hardly get around on her good leg. He’s offering to set her up so she has the least amount of bother to ‘take care of things’. Given the ache in her wrist, ankle, and shoulder, she gets it.

“Bottom drawer,” she said, nodding to a dresser. “Any of the shirts will do.”

“What else?” Already pulling one out. Its bigger than he expects.

“Ah...a towel. Clean ones are over there in the closet.”

“Got it.”

“Bottom drawer of the left hand night stand. Just...pull it all out and put it on the towel on the bed.”

He tries very hard not to think about what he’s handling as he does.

“Ok.” Takes a deep breath and its a mistake. Oh, its coming on fast now. “Anything else?”

“Ah, yes. Can you come here and close your eyes? And don’t open them until I tell you too.”

“...ok.” He does so. 

“Give me your hand.” He does so. She guides it to what he guesses is her side. “Pinch the fabric away from my body, then pull.”

“Now?” 

“Now.” He does so. The entire suit is hanging limp in his hand. “...ok.”

“Don’t open your eyes.”

“I’m not.” But he is very aware of his tight his uniform is now. Oh so very, very tight. If she notices, she doesn’t say.

“...ok. You can open your eyes and put the uniform in the basket.” He does so, and sees her sitting in the overly large t-shirt. It stops mid-thigh, which technically covers more than her uniform and yet it is somehow far more intimate and revealing than her usual spandex suit. He forces himself to tear his eyes away, and puts the uniform in the basket. 

“Done. Anything else?”

A deep sigh. “No, thank you.” He glances at her, and catches her look of worry as she eyes her arm and ankle. She’s not sure she can do this, take care of her own need for once.

“I can help you.”

The words are out before he’s given them actual thought, but when she jerks her eyes up to his he doesn’t take them back. But he doesn’t take them back, because he meant it.

“Help me what?”

“Help you...however you want.” Holding her gaze. “Help take care of you.”

“...I can’t ask you to do that.” Looking away, flushing.

“I offered.” 

“I promised Starfire if I needed help I would ask for it.” Stubborn.

“Then, if you need help for  _ anything _ , just ask. Even if its just to help you clean up afterwards because you’re hurting or whatever. Ok?”

“I will. Thank you.”

He doesn’t touch her, because he’s pretty sure that would be the end of his self-control. 

“I’m going now.”

“Ok.”

He closed her door behind himself, and then slid down it breathing slow and deep. He’s a little bit worried, a little bit calling himself a fool, and a little bit tired. Eventually he goes to his room, changes into some pjs and ‘takes care of himself’. Its pretty easy, that much exposure to the scent was nearly enough to take him all the way to the end. Then he eats, and goes back to his room. Everyone else is in their own worlds after such a tough fight and Raven getting hurt. None of the rest seem aware of what day it is. Until Robin checks in with him over the com. 

“Changeling?”

“Yeah, Rob?”

“I went to check on Raven, but she’s not down here or answering her com. Then I remembered what day it is. Is she ok?”

“Uh, yeah. I got her to her room in in time. No worries.”

“And, she’s alright? Even with the injuries she took today?”

“She promised to let me know if she needed anything.” As if on cue a portal opens to his room, and through it comes Raven’s hand. Held out, waiting for him. “Speaking of which, she just asked for me. I’ll take care of it, and if I need help I’ll ask, ok?”

“Ok. Thanks, for looking out for her.”

“Yeah, any time.”

He takes her hand. 

Changeling found Raven curled up on her bed, her anger and frustration evident in both the tear tracks and scowl. 

“I’m tired,” she half-sobbed as he gathered her up as gently as he could. “And I hurt. But I can’t sleep, not until-! And I just can’t make it  _ work _ -”

“It’s ok,” he murmured against her ear, being mindful of her arm and shoulder even as he felt the scent flooding his nose and fogging his brain making his pants grow tight with a need of his own. “I’ll take care of everything. Do you want to take another painkiller first?”

“No, they fuzz me out too much. I want to sleep, more than anything, but my body wants something  _ else _ first.” Her face is buried in his shoulder, and she’s keeping it that way by holding him close. 

“Your wish is my command.”

He doesn’t kiss her, that’s too intimate, but he does gently stroke her shoulder and back with his free hand. Her hum of approval is loud in his ear, and he focuses on that as he works his way down her side. 

Changeling’s first surprise came when his fingers slipped under the hem of her shirt and found no underwear. The second, was that she was  _ soaked _ . The growl that came from his throat wasn’t one he had heard before, but Raven seemed to like it as her breath hitched in her throat and she shifted to bring his trailing fingers closer to her core. 

His mother had taught him it wasn’t polite to make a lady wait. 

Her flesh was warm and swollen under his careful touch, and she eagerly pushed into him all the more as he cupped her slick mound. 

_ “More _ ,” she breathed into his shirt, and he oblidged by parting her lips and pushing in. The scent seemed to tell him what he needed to know. Things he had certainly never learned from playboy magazines or free porn online. How to push  _ there _ , and stroke  _ here _ . A gentle rhythm, with two fingers inserted as deep as they would go and then curling upwards towards her front. The cry of need this drew forth was nearly enough to bring him to his own release, and he moaned into her hair as he did it again and again. 

Raven’s release came suddenly, with a sharp buck of her hips and another strangled cry. Warm wetness flooded his hand, and her body shuddered against his as he carefully withdrew his hand from her heated folds. Her hold on him loosened, and he raised himself slightly as he brought his fingers to his mouth and began to lick them clean. 

He paused mid-lick when he realized he was being watched. Turning his head slightly, he caught Raven’s staring eyes and blinked. Panic was quickly subsumed by the realization that she wasn’t disgusted. Oh.  _ Oh. _

Finishing the last few licks, he asked almost casually, “Do you need another one?”

“Ah, yes.” Her cheeks are very pink now, and still watching his fingers and mouth as he finishes the job. “Usually...usually three before I can sleep for awhile.”

“Three it is. How do you want them?”

“...want them?” As though having a hard time concentrating.

“You’re the boss here.”

Strangled laugh. “I’ve never felt less in control in my life.”

He grins. “Look on the bright side, though: nothing’s exploding.”

“Oh really? I thought I just had.”

“Oh, touche.” Catching her eye again. “I meant it. Whatever you want.”

“I....” Face turning redder still.

“...my mouth?” Cheeky grin.

“...only if you want to.”

“...only if you want me to.” 

“Yes.” Breathed.

It was all he needed to hear.

_ Easy _ , he told himself, keeping his desire to rush in in check as he took his time scooting down on the bed. Raven lay where she was, her body taut with both need and nervousness. She wanted this, wanted  _ him _ to do this to her. 

He started at her knee, and plotted a trail up her thigh to the edge of the overly large shirt that covered his target. He didn’t move the cloth out of his way, instead continuing to place open-mouthed kisses through the thin fabric. The one directly on her center made her hiss with pleasure and need. She was the one who pulled the shirt up, her left hand grasping his head to urge him towards his goal. 

Changeling needed no further invitation. Arms snaked under her legs so he could hold her gyrating hips still, he licked and sucked with abandon at her swollen nether lips. Her hand buried itself on his hair, and allowed her some leverage to grind herself against his mouth. He hummed with appreciation at feeling of bringing her such pleasure, and she cried out for more as the hum brought her further pleasure still. 

Her peak took more work this time, but Changeling pursued it nearly as eagerly as she. His own end he met twice, a pillow stuffed between his legs for him to rub against as he saw to her pleasure doing a credible job in the circumstances. It wasn’t ideal, and he might be a bit sore in the morning, but oh it was worth it for the sight and taste of Raven’s open legs before him. 

The final thrust of her hips left Raven’s rear lifted clear of the bed, and Changeling held on tight as he rode the pulsing waves with careful broad licks to catch every last drop. When the final echoes had died away and they both lay panting in the aftermath, Raven reached for a pillow and covered her face.

“Raven?” Changeling asked, wiping his face on a corner of his sheets as he sat up slowly. There was no response, other than her pulling her shirt back down to cover herself. “Raven...are you...did I hurt you?”

“No.” The word was muffled through the pillow, but still made a knot of fear in his chest loosen. Unfortunately another rose to take its place. 

“So...you didn’t like it?”

“...” Slowly the pillow dropped, but she rolled away to face the wall and held it tight against her chest as she whispered, “I did.”

“...then please tell me what’s wrong because I feel like this is my fault and I don’t know why.”

“It’s not your fault.” 

“Then what’s wrong?”

“I’m...using you. And I feel like a horrible person for doing that.”

“Using me.”

“For...this. For taking care of my needs only.”

“Raven, that’s what friends do. They meet each other’s needs.”

“Oh, and how many other friends have asked you to put your face in their crotch and lick for all your worth? Is that a common request?”

“No, but just because it hasn’t happened yet doesn’t mean it won’t. Or that I would say no. That would depend on who it was and what the circumstances were.”

“And who else among our friends would you agree to do this to?”

“I’m not playing this game, as I will lose no matter what I say.” Rolling his eyes. “The important part is that you aren’t using me. At all. Its pretty much every straight guy’s dream ever to have a super sexy lady in dire need of his talents to help satisfy herself.”

Ignoring the super sexy part, but blushing madly. “So...you’re ok with this.”

“Yes. I’m here for whatever you need, 24 hours a day 7 days a week.” Finger guns and wink. 

“Thank you for being a better friend than I deserve.” Followed by a big yawn.

“I’m not sure I am, because I’m about to celebrate over the fact that you’re tired.”

Around another yawn. “What do you mean?”

“Are you falling asleep?”

To her surprise. “Yeah, I think I am.”

“Yes!”

“Hm?” Puzzled and sleepy.

“You said it usually took three times, and I did it in two.” Wide, smug grin. “I mean, I always thought I would be pretty good at this whole satisfying the ladies thing, but I never actually knew for  _ sure _ so this little experience not only met your needs but gave concrete evidence that Garfield Logan is indeed the excellent love he always knew he would be.”

“Didn’t know for...you’ve never done this before?”

“Nope. First time. And it was an excellent first, if I may say so myself.” Double gun fingers again.

“I feel like I should be annoyed with you for some reason, but I can’t seem to think of why at the moment.” 

“Good.” Shrugging.

“Are you...” Flushing a bit. “Are you...staying...or...?”

“Ah...I have to go.” Looking down at himself. “My shirt is soaked with your stuff, and my pants are soaked with mine, and I’m not going to risk being thrown through your wall when you wake up to find me naked in your bed.”

“Ok.” Sleepy, barely awake.

“Sweet dreams, Rae.”

“You too.”

Gar cracked Raven’s door, scented the air and decided the coast was clear. He made it all the way to the bathroom unremarked, where he stripped himself down, showered and then took a pair of the unisex sweats that were usually stored in a cabinet. Unusually relaxed and feeling a bit hungry despite his ‘snack’, he headed for the kitchen. He found Robin there, seated at the kitchen bar with his laptop out as he played and replayed footage from their fight that day from a security camera.

“Starfire know you’re beating yourself up over this?” Changeling asked as he sauntered to the fridge.

“I’m not beating myself up,” Boy Wonder shot back testily. “I...I’m formulating a plan so it doesn’t happen again.”

“We’re heroes, Robin, we get hurt sometimes. There’s nothing you can do to stop that.”

“I can try.” Sighing to himself. “This one was preventable. We left Raven exposed, and even if she is a competent hand to hand combatant, her real strength lies in fighting from a distance with her other abilities. _______ should never have been allowed to get that close to her in the first place.”

“We can’t always control the fight.”

“How is she?”

“Sleeping.”

“What did she need?”

“Just some help. The casts were getting in her way.”

“And then you stayed until she fell asleep?”

“I didn’t mean to. We were just talking, and she dropped off practically mid-sentence.” Thoughtful. “I think she spends a lot of her day in seclusion asleep. I think the whole...’thing’ wears her out.”

“And being injured doesn’t help.”

“No, probably not.”

“I’m surprised she asked you for help.”

“Probably just because I was the one who helped her to her room and get settled earlier.” Shrugging as he pulls out some leftover pizza. “She’s fine now.”

“That’s good.” Closing the laptop. “I’m turning in.”

“Night.”

“Night.”

-090-

Raven woke and rolled over to look at her clock. A red six and two zeros stared back at her balefully in the dark. She had only slept about seven hours then, which was less than she had expected. Her stomach grumbled loudly at the thought of food, and she checked the clock at second time. Still a six and two zeros, but this time she noticed the ‘PM’ in one corner. 

She had slept for over  _ 18 hours _ ?!

Twinges from her shoulder, wrist and ankle all reporting in reminded her why. Of course. She wasn’t able to heal herself like the others, but sleeping did speed up the process exponentially. And given how thoroughly Gar had helped...

She flushed at the memory and attempted to shove it away. The ensuing struggle was likely the only reason she said, “Come in,” when there was a knock at her door.

“Friend Raven, are you sufficiently past your...difficulty, or do you require further solitude?” Starfire, peaking in.

Raven is suddenly very aware of the fact that she isn’t wearing any underwear, and is still sticky from Gar’s visit. Memory tries to resurface, but is ruthlessly beaten back again.

“Yes,” she said and was surprised to realize it was so. The memory made her tingle, but the all-consuming need was gone. Banished until the next new moon. And after only two...the memory is strangled this time as it tries to rise. Not now. Later. Her stomach grumbles. “But I am hungry.”

Starfire beams. “Shall I prepare us some food then, and bring it to your rooms? It will give you time to change should you so desire.”

And get a quick shower.

“That sounds perfect.”

“Shall I also bring you some of your steeped dried plant in hot water?”

“Tea. No thank you, water will be fine.” She’s very thirsty. 

Gar is suddenly beside Starfire, looking wary. “Is everything alright?”

“Friend Raven is awake and hungry,” Starfire answered with a bright smile. “So I am going to prepare us sustenance to share in your room.”

“Good.” Cautiously to Raven. “How’s your ankle and wrist?”

“Better,” she replied, flexing her left hand for him. “The breaks should all be healed in another day or two.”

“Good. Any other...complaints?”

“No.” Not looking at him. “I slept straight through, it seems. This is the first time I’ve awoken since...last night.”

Gar glances at the clock. “...more than eighteen hours? Is that...normal.” Clearing his throat. “With the broken bones, I mean.”

“Hard to say.” Seeing Starfire glancing back and forth between them. “At any rate, I’m hungry, so Starfire I’ll see you in a minute and could you both leave so I can get up?” Pointed.

“Yeah, sure, later.” Changeling quickly turns around and leaves. 

Over dinner, Starfire comments on being surprised Raven let Changeling see her without a bra on.

“You are usually far more adamant about such things.”

“...Changeling can be an immature, brainless child. But when he doesn’t let his mouth run away from himself, he can be quite the gentleman. He wasn’t being immature, so I treated him like an adult. I’m hoping practice will mean we’ll see that side of him more often than not.”

“That is a possibility I had not considered.”

The rest of the dinner goes fine.

The month flies by. Changeling means to bring things up, but the moment is never ‘right’ and his one chance early on he chickens out and lets it go. In the end, he is sent away on a mission during the new moon. Raven is forced to make do with her vibrator and fingers, and it is  _ just not the same _ ! Thinking about that night helps, and she manages to make it through. She still hardly gets any sleep, and every time she wakes up she’s required to help herself out two or three times to get back to sleep again. 

She resolves to speak to Changeling about it, but just can’t seem to make it happen. Things are very busy for them both, he’s gone for two weeks straight on lone to Titan’s West, and it isn’t until that night of that she admits she not only needs his help, she wants it. But she can’t find him alone. He’s racing with Cyborg, then cooking with Starfire, then doing a three-way battle Cyborg and Robin. When Cyborg suggests a movie marathon, she barges in through a portal.

“ _ Changeling _ .” Its her scary voice. “ _ How DARE you! You’re going to fix it NOW.” _

She pointed at the portal, her body shaking, and begged him with her eyes to understand.

He should have earned an Oscar for what followed.

“Oh shit, I am so sorry,” he said as he scrambled to his feet and turned to their friends. “Sorry guys, I broke something and forgot I promised to fix it. I-”

“ _ NOW CHANGELING.” _

“Yes, coming, right now. Right this way?” He points at the portal, then dives through. Raven sends a glare around the silent room, then stalked through after him without another world.

“Demon period,” Cyborg said, his skin ashen with fear. “Poor guy. We may never see him alive again.”

“How do you know what it is?” Robin, looking surprised.

“Please, dude. Happens once a month, requires her to be alone? What else could it be?”

“You were raised with women in your life, weren’t you?”

“Mom, grandma, and a couple of aunts.” Shrugs. “Men who don’t learn to recognize the signs don’t survive to adulthood.”

“I believe it.” Shuddering. “Do you...think we should...rescue him?”

“No.” Starfire, quickly. The boys turn to her. “Friend Raven will not hurt him, and his assistance is required for something. Allowing him to please her quickly is likely the best option.” Looks a little smug at her wording. “Besides, I do not intend to interrupt them. Should you wish to do so, it will be one of you who must go to her door and knock.”

“...I think Changeling will be fine.”

“Yeah, me too.”

-090-

Changeling clamped his hand over his nose and held it as the portal closed behind them.

“Not to be rude,” he said as he purposefully kept his eyes on the far wall. “But-”

“Close your eyes.” Snapped out.

“Closing.” He hears cloth moving. 

“Ok, you can open them.” He does. Raven is back in her overly-large t-shirt with pink cheeks and short of breath. “I....need your help.”

“Ok.” Trying to focus past the scent.

“Your help last time was...too effective.”

“So, you don’t want me to do it again.”

“No, I do...want you to do it again.” Not meeting his gaze. “Right now.”

“I don’t understand.”

“Can you...do it again first and talk afterwards? Please?” Almost begging.

“Yes, I can do that. How...how d’you...?”

“I don’t  _ care _ just,  _ do it. _ ”

He pushes her back up against the wall and uses his mouth while she’s leaning against it. Its quick and rough, but effective, and his hands help spread her further for his tongue and lips. Her peak makes her legs give way, and he helps her down to the floor. That isn’t very comfortable, so he carries her to her bed and cuddles with her there as she gets her breath back. 

“Ready to talk?” he asked, realizing that the scent abates a bit while she’s recovering. He’s still at half-mast.

“...last month was harder than usual.”

“How so?”

“It was harder to....satisfy things. And I woke up several times requiring...more.”

“Please don’t take this the wrong way, but were you using your...’help’?”

“Yes. It was...insufficient.”

“So...you need my help.”

“For tonight, yes.”

“What about next month?”

“...I’m going to look for someone else.”

“Why?” Surprised.

“Because this isn’t fair to you.” Not looking at him. “So...I’ll...hire someone else. That way it’s fair.”

“You’re going to...hire someone. To...do this.”

“As it seems I now require assistance, yes.” A bit sharply. 

“That’s a terrible idea.”

“It’s not...ideal.” Uncomfortable. “But I don’t really see another option.”

“Are you being serious?” Sitting up. “Because I thought we’d already established that I’m more than happy to do this for you.”

Argue, Agrue, Argue...

Raven needs another round, and Changeling gives it to her. First time he touches her boobs. 

Argue argue argue more...

Third round. Changeling takes care of himself on a pillow again. Raven sees and feels guilty about it.

She falls asleep, and this time Changeling stays listening to her breath in the quiet half-dark. His stomach growls, and he leaves a note for her that he’s going to eat. Halfway through his meal, he gets a request for him to bring some tea and a sandwich back with him. Cyborg sees him, but doesn’t ask what’s going on. Starfire passes him in the hall, and just gives him a smile on a pat on the shoulder. He wonders if she knows, but doesn’t have the time. The scent is calling to him, even if he can’t smell it just then. 

Raven is awake, and waiting for him on her bed with a blanket wrapped around her. She thanks him for her tea and sandwich, and eats quickly. 

“Have you made up your mind?”

“I already had.”

“Then did I succeed in changing it?”

“...I don’t know.”

“What’s the hangup then?”

“...what if I eventually need...more?”

“I said anything, Rae. I meant that.”

*THIS CONVERSATION IS GOING NOWHERE*

More, more, more sex.

-090-

Changeling does convince Raven, and they continue like this for some months. Before long, he’s practically staying her room those nights. One night, they finally discuss her frustration with her ‘lack of control’ over these events. He suggests sex...just because she wants to have sex. And that by having it whenever, maybe the  _ need _ won’t be so great during the dark of the moon. 

She consents to give it a try. To their mutual surprise, its less magical and more...real. Which means they both make mistakes. That’s when Dr. Strange finally sends a book Raven asked for months and months and months ago. In it, it discusses how the demon can create and mind bridge with their partner, which takes the usual work of making sexual intercourse enjoyable out of the equation. It is how demons are able to copulate successfully with humans. Raven is appalled, and Gar points out that even if the sex without the mind bridge was at times difficult, it was always more...satisfying. And maybe if they keep trying, she won’t need the ‘dark of the moon’ nights like they thought before. 

He ends up being right. It is when they’re together one night that he says it, whispering it in her ear as he’s bringing her to the height of pleasure with each thrust of his hips.

“I love you.”

He apologizes, then says it again. Because he does, even before this started, but he never wanted her to feel like he was forcing his feelings on her. He’s babbling on, she interrupts him to say it back. And...cue more sex.

Happy ending, yay!

The next morning, Starfire finally confronts Raven about using Changeling, and while Raven is unable to defend herself Changeling comes by and saves her by swooping for a kiss. 

“If she’s using me, its alright, because its mutual.” 

Raven flushes bright red. “Ah...what he said.”

Starfire about explodes with joy. 

The end. 


End file.
